<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Методы борьбы со стрессом by ZenosElea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638280">Методы борьбы со стрессом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea'>ZenosElea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, F/M, Light Dom/sub, a story by Meg, also general struggles of being Than, struggles of being the only top in the house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Прости, был занят, – Танатос закатил глаза. – Задыхался, занимался сексом. Не было времени отвлечься.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Megaera (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Методы борьбы со стрессом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дверь позади хлопнула и Танатос поднял голову. Ему казалось, что он присел на кровать всего мгновение назад. Обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с Мегерой и улыбнулся краем губ, хотя и знал, что на его лице такая улыбка почти незаметна. На большее его не хватало.</p>
<p>– Как на аудиенции, – Мегера присела рядом, но оставила между ними место. Она хорошо чувствовала дистанцию, как и он, но сейчас это был вопрос не протокола, а желаний и нужд. – Ты собираешься уходить?</p>
<p>– Нет. Но у меня такое чувство, что кому-то скоро придётся меня забрать.</p>
<p>– Кому, например?</p>
<p>– Кере.</p>
<p>– Для этого тебе придётся… – осёкшись, Мегера мрачно окинула его взглядом. – Я пропустила?</p>
<p>– Ничего интересного, – Танатос пожал плечами. – Он поинтересовался, не считаю ли я, что у меня мало нагрузки, раз продолжаю тратить своё время на «ерунду».</p>
<p>Последнее слово он, сам того не желая, выделил с откровенной злостью. Конечно, для Лорда Аида всё, что ниже его, считалось ерундой, а ввиду его божественных размеров ниже оказывалось буквально всё. Включая его сына. И всех, кто не испытывал к его сыну такого же презрения, как он сам. И большинство нужд самого Дома. Видят Мойры, Танатос старался сохранить в себе прежнее уважение к своему Мастеру, но с каждым разом становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Да, он был лучше, чем большинство олимпийцев, он был добр к Никте и её детям, но порой Танатос не знал, действительно ли дело в доброте или в том, что ни у матери, ни у него с Гипносом на самом деле не было выбора.</p>
<p>Гипнос один раз уже успел влезть наверх и натворить дел. Вряд ли Зевс будет рад видеть его ещё раз.</p>
<p>– Я бы сказала тебе, что рано или поздно это закончится, – теплая рука Мегеры легла на плечо, и Танатос накрыл её своей. – Но закончится одно, и начнётся другое. Ты справлялся раньше, справишься и сейчас.</p>
<p>– Знаю.</p>
<p>– Я нужна тебе, или хочешь побыть один?</p>
<p>Он поднял глаза. Мегера смотрела спокойно, немного лениво, а её крыло незаметно пересекло невидимую черту между ними, растянулось вдоль кровати, не касаясь ничего, кроме одеяла. Большую часть жизни Танатос хотел «побыть один», потому что быть в чьей-то компании почти всегда было невыносимо: скучно, раздражающе, выматывающе. Мегера была исключением; Загрей – тоже. Но с ним всегда был прыжок в неизвестность и ставка на одно только принятие, такими разными они были.</p>
<p>С Мегерой Танатосу никуда не нужно было прыгать – они всегда были на одном и том же клочке земли среди бушующего шторма.</p>
<p>– Нужна, – он сказал это так тихо, что едва услышал себя. Светская беседа с Мастером выжала из него последние соки. – Если ты хочешь.</p>
<p>– Я начинаю думать, что Заг заразен, – Мегера повернулась и легким движением перекинула через него ногу, а затем приподнялась и села поверх. – Если бы я не хотела, я бы не предлагала.</p>
<p>Танатос не ответил. Загрей и правда был немного заразен, никто не замечал, как становился мягче и светлее, разговаривая с ним. Мегера могла сколько угодно насмехаться, но и её не обошёл стороной этот рок. Раньше – давно – она не умела так легко улавливать настроение. Боль – да, но не знала, откуда она идёт. Теперь Мегере нужен был всего один взгляд и она уже понимала, что происходит.</p>
<p>Взгляд – и много опыта. Иначе весь Дом знал бы, когда у Танатоса отвратительное настроение.</p>
<p>Мегера прошлась по застёжкам на горжете и, придержав его локтем, расстегнула и цепь с крыльями. Её движения, отточенные и сотню раз отрепетированные, успокаивали. Танатос прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, когда с тела исчезло золото – Мегера провела пальцами по шее и плечам, ничем теперь не закрытым, и кожа быстро отозвалась на её прикосновения. Дышать стало легче, хотя и ненамного. Воздух здесь, внизу, отличался от верхнего и каждый раз по возвращению казался слишком густым и тяжелым. Вдруг уха коснулось теплое дыхание и Танатос распахнул глаза.</p>
<p>– Не спи, – Мегера наклонила его голову вбок и прихватила зубами кожу под ухом. И ещё раз, ниже, ниже, пока её клыки не надавили на переход между шеей и плечом. Танатос обхватил её за пояс одной рукой, а второй легко поддел железные петли на её собственном горжете. Тот соскользнул на пол с тихим звоном.</p>
<p>Это была не сонливость. Просто усталость, которая наваливалась тяжелым густым туманом; её легко было отгонять, когда в ушах звенел ветер от переходов между двумя царствами, но не здесь. Не теперь. Укусы приводили в чувство, но Танатос никогда не реагировал на боль, как другие смертные и боги. Боль была частью его работы, частью его божественной силы и потому едва ощущалась как что-то стойкое, способное надолго занять внимание. Мегера знала об этом. Между ними боль была лишь одним из незначительных способов донести что-то – привлечь, позвать, очертить границу, поставить точку.</p>
<p>Мегера встала и стремительно скинула с себя сначала хитон, потом строфион, последними, наклонившись, стянула штаны. Подобрав одежду, она отправила её парить к софе и положила руки на бёдра. Двинула подбородком, и Танатос поднялся, хотя тело и ощущалось непривычно тяжелым. Может, ему и правда стоило отдохнуть – нормально. В две руки они разделались с остатками одежды, и задержались, смотря друг на друга.</p>
<p>Тихо рассмеявшись, Мегера положила ладонь ему на живот.</p>
<p>– Расслабься.</p>
<p>– Я в процессе.</p>
<p>– Только не забудь напрячься, где надо.</p>
<p>Кровать скрипнула и Танатос опустился спиной на подушки. Медленно по венам разливался жар, начинаясь там, где Мегера соприкасалась с ним, где она медленно двигалась, дразня. Лицо потеплело. Хотелось отпустить, наконец, всё – хотя бы на мгновение, но он не мог. Среди богов подземного царства только он и Харон никогда не могли почувствовать свободу, без них ничего не имело смысла. Души должны быть отделены от своих тел, от верхнего мира, от прошлой жизни, и они должны быть оправлены по Стикс туда, где найдут вечный покой или вечное наказание.</p>
<p>Танатос знал это. Только изредка это знание прошивало его плечи усталой судорогой.</p>
<p>Он знал и то, что теперь не только работа вызывала эту судорогу. Так же часто, как он прислушивался к едва различимым знамёнам Мойр, он слушал тишину, внимательно и напряженно, срываясь с места каждый раз, когда сквозь темноту алым всполохом возникал зов Загрея. Когда связь между ними натягивалась, впитывая пролитую кровь. Когда чужой страх и усталость заполоняли грудь даже вдали от царства мёртвых. Когда Стикс смыкалась вокруг тела и, собрав по кусочкам, исторгала обратно.</p>
<p>А потом, выбиваясь из графика, Танатос стоял перед Аидом, опустив глаза.</p>
<p>Со временем он научился рассчитывать время, научился отстраняться и ограничивать себя простыми приветствиями и пожеланиями удачи, смог лавировать между своими обязанностями так, что почти вернул всё на прежние места. Загрей, благослови его тьма, всё понимал. Понимал и делал всё, чтобы уменьшить медленно расползавшийся хаос, который он привлёк в этот Дом.</p>
<p>Всё оставалось под контролем, кроме самого Танатоса, который мог сколько угодно держать себя, пока что-нибудь не прорывалось через его собранность и холодность – будь то быстрый, скользящий поцелуй от Загрея перед уходом, или, наоборот, угрозы его отца. Тяжелые смерти наверху, где приходилось иметь дела с другими богами, разбираться и решать, каким образом человек покинет верхний мир.</p>
<p>– Я почти слышу, как ты думаешь, – низкий шёпот Мегеры вывел его из бесконечного цикла собственных мыслей.</p>
<p>– Ты знаешь, что с этим делать, – Танатос взял её за ладонь и положил на свою шею.</p>
<p>Сильные пальцы погладили открытое горло и, спустившись от челюсти вниз, надавили. Вдохнуть получилось с усилием, но воздух всё ещё проходил дальше в грудь. Мегера продолжала несильно давить, внимательно следя за реакцией, и Танатос закрыл глаза, полностью отдавая себя ощущению её хватки на своём горле. Давно, совсем давно они использовали верёвки, потому что Мегера не всегда контролировала свою силу, слишком юная и злая. Но ничего не сравнится с пальцами на пульсе, с кожей, которая чувствует мельчайшее движение и каждый тяжелый вдох.</p>
<p>Давление усилилось. Тело, повинуясь древней жажде жить, дёрнулось, но Танатос заставил себя расслабиться. Рука Мегеры не двигалась, как якорь.</p>
<p>Сотни веков прошли, они всё ещё были рядом, плечо к плечу. Мегере всегда трудно давалось распутывание мыслей, страхов и ожиданий, но она всегда могла заставить Танатоса не думать одним нажатием своей руки. Это было достаточно. Иногда единственным спасением среди хаоса было перестать хвататься за порядок.</p>
<p>Мегера не тратила время, чередовала нажим руки на горло с движениями собственных бёдер, и Танатос быстро перестал понимать, что заставляет его задыхаться сильнее. Руки подрагивали и пальцами он почти перестал различать тепло её кожи, раз за разом терял границу между их телами. Сквозь полуприкрытые глаза он видел, что и Мегера постепенно теряла свою маску спокойствия, щёки и грудь темнели от прилившей крови, но руки оставались спокойными и точными. Скоро глаза перестали видеть всё с привычной чёткостью, и стало холоднее, но каждый вдох Мегеры и каждый влажный звук отдавались в ушах громким эхом.</p>
<p>– Тан?</p>
<p>Пальцы расслабились, и Танатос облизнул пересохшие губы.</p>
<p>– Мгла.</p>
<p>Кивнув, Мегера наклонилась и поцеловала его, не давая глубоко вдохнуть. Выпрямившись, она снова сдавила его горло, но теперь, как бы грудь не сжималась в попытках получить воздуха, ничего не могло прорваться через стальную хватку. Танатос потерялся на мгновение, все тело содрогнулось от нехватки дыхания, и затем отозвалось острым удовольствием, когда Мегера опустилась на его член, сразу и до конца. Больше не оставалось никаких мыслей, разум затопило темнотой, в которой оставалась только древняя жажда, родившаяся намного раньше, чем кто-либо в этом мире. Всё тело пробирала дрожь, грудь горела и низ живота наливался лавой – Танатос с трудом смог заставить себя разжать пальцы на бёдрах Мегеры, чтобы не оставить синяков. Она едва заметила, двигаясь быстро и сильнее вжимая его голову в подушку, так, что даже сила божественного тела не могла протолкнуть воздух через горло.</p>
<p>Даже если бы он постарался, ничего не прорвалось бы через эту пелену. Будто шёл по тонкой нити над бесконечной пустотой с лёгким сердцем, которое замирало каждый раз, когда ноги делали нестойкий шаг. Пустота гудела в ушах, смешиваясь с возбуждением. Руки совсем онемели и Танатос больше не чувствовал ничего под пальцами, хотя знал, что Мегера никуда не делась, видел её сквозь туман перед глазами. Чем меньше тела он ощущал, тем сильнее было удовольствие, сконцентрированное там, где Мегера касалась его, там, где её тело сжималось вокруг него и где её рука заставляла его не думать ни о чём, кроме неё.</p>
<p>В сознании искрой возникло и испарилось видение красной воды Стикс, Мегера глухо застонала и вся напряглась, до предела натянутая тетива лука. Её голос легко прорезался через весь туман, заполонивший голос и низкий, вибрирующий стон стал последней каплей. Танатос отвлечённо понял – не почувствовал – как ноги и живот напряглись до предела, а затем финальная вспышка удовольствия едва не швырнула его в ту пустоту, над которой он аккуратно балансировал.</p>
<p>Мегера убрала руку с его горла. Может, она сделала это уже давно, но Танатос с большим опозданием понял, что его грудь снова вздымается и опускается, как и должна. Внутри всё равно бушевал огонь, и он не мог заставить себя дышать спокойно. С таким же отрешением он почувствовал, как из-под головы пропадает подушка, а затем оказывается под ногами. Через мгновение Мегера прилегла рядом, положила руку на плечо, аккуратно, не задевая грудь и горло.</p>
<p>– В порядке? – Танатос смог только кивнуть. Комната слегка кружилась перед глазами, хотя зрение и вернулось в полной мере. – Хорошо. Лежи.</p>
<p>Тело окатило потоком магии, и Мегера приподнялась на локте, внимательно осматривая его лицо, а затем кивнула сама себе и легла уже свободнее, закинув на него одну ногу.</p>
<p>– Ты стала сильнее, – прокашлявшись, Танатос повернул к ней голову.</p>
<p>– С чего ты взял?</p>
<p>– Мне привиделась Стикс.</p>
<p>Мегера посмотрела на него со странным выражением лица, а затем вдруг рассмеялась, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.</p>
<p>– Поверить не могу.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Это не я стала сильнее, – она подняла голову и ухмыльнулась. – Стикс, говоришь? Ты совсем ничего не слышал?</p>
<p>– Прости, был занят, – Танатос закатил глаза. – Задыхался, занимался сексом. Не было времени отвлечься.</p>
<p>Не ответив, Мегера шлёпнула его ладонью по губам и указала на дверь. Танатос посмотрел на неё непонимающе, а затем вдруг услышал отдалённое и очень быстрое бормотание Дусы. Не разобрать, что она говорила, но говорила она долго, а потом ей ответил… Загрей? Когда он успел прийти?</p>
<p>Красная вода. Ну конечно, откуда ещё ей привидится.</p>
<p>Танатос закрыл лицо руками.</p>
<p>– Стикс, значит.</p>
<p>– Ты этого не слышала.</p>
<p>Загадочная и довольная улыбка Мегеры говорила, что она слышала, и очень хорошо, и запомнила – на случай, если придётся к слову. Присев на кровати, она недовольно поправила украшение, державшее её волосы в хвосте и что-то проворчала себе под нос.</p>
<p>– Помочь? – Танатос приподнялся следом, хотя всё вокруг ещё не казалось окончательно стойким.</p>
<p>Помолчав немного, Мегера кивнула и протянула ему взятый с прикроватного столика гребень. Пока Танатос пытался принять вертикальное положение и никуда не свалиться, она удобно уселась, поджав ноги под себя и сняла украшение. Каскад голубых волос опустился ей на спину и плечи, сохраняя частично форму хвоста. Отложив гребень, Танатос принялся осторожно и медленно распрямлять их пальцами, разделять на пряди. Мегера тихо застонала, когда он прошёлся по её макушке, восстанавливая пробор. Хмыкнув, Танатос принялся массировать кожу её головы, медленно двигаясь от лба к затылку и обратно. Волосы, конечно, путались от его движений, но Мегера почти полностью расслабилась, опираясь спиной на его грудь.</p>
<p>– Забыла сказать, – она наклонила голову, и Танатос молча поднял брови. – Закончили порталы в Эреб. Помогает срезать дорогу.</p>
<p>– Тск. Не хватало ещё срезать дорогу через… – он запнулся. – Кому они вообще понадобились?</p>
<p>– Угадай.</p>
<p>И правда. Кому ещё могут понадобиться альтернативные пути через царство мёртвых, кроме как главному поставщику работы для подрядчиков Аида. Танатос взял в руки гребень и отсел немного подальше, чтобы не выворачивать руки. Он знал, что Мегера сделала бы это в два, а то и четыре раза быстрее, но знал и то, что иногда ей нравилось, когда кто-нибудь терпеливый возился с её высоким хвостом. Обычно Никта, реже – сам Танатос. Пару раз пытался Загрей, но, по словам Мегеры, ему тоже не хватало усидчивости.</p>
<p>Зато на обустройство Дома хватило. И на лиру – её трудно было не заметить даже среди беспорядка в комнате.</p>
<p>– Оставить или заплести?</p>
<p>– Заплети, чтобы в лицо не лезло. Мне ещё отчёт писать.</p>
<p>Косу Танатос доплёл быстро, руки были на удивление привычны к этому, хотя в последний раз он возился с волосами Мегеры довольно давно. Или так казалось – с расписанием, как у него, время теряло смысл и больше раздражало. Завязав конец протянутой синей лентой, он перекинул косу через плечо Мегеры и махнул рукой, заставляя свою одежду возникнуть рядом на кровати.</p>
<p>Нужно было выдвигаться. Смертные оставались смертными несмотря ни на что. Но Танатос чувствовал себя значительно лучше – даже незначительное время, проведённое без мыслей обо всём на свете, уже делало своё дело.</p>
<p>Мегера помогла ему закрепить горжет и крылья, а затем, ухмыльнувшись, хлопнула его по плечу.</p>
<p>– Не забудь сказать Загу, что совсем не заметил, как он пришёл.</p>
<p>– Сразу после того, как передам твои восторги от порталов.</p>
<p>Она хмыкнула и посмотрела с издёвкой – Танатос цокнул языком, отводя взгляд. В этой партии он проиграл бесповоротно, хотя это и едва волновало. В последнее время получалось, что он проигрывал во всём, что казалось Загрея – и совсем об этом не жалел.</p>
<p>Накинув капюшон, Танатос исчез в облаке дыма и возник на своём привычном месте, возле балкона, выходящего на Стикс – хотя сейчас река вызывала у него абсурдную реакцию. Как можно было перепутать?.. Раньше так никогда не было. Но бесполезно удивляться, Танатос знал, что рано или поздно Загрей заберётся во все уголки его души, даже в те, которые существовали сотни веков нетронутыми. Жаль, нельзя было попросить его хотя бы выбирать момент получше.</p>
<p>В голове уже проявлялся тихий шёпот Мойр, но ещё недостаточно отчётливый, хотя золотые крылья уже нагрелись, готовясь доставить его на поверхность. Когда перед глазами появился первый образ, имя и выбранный жребий смерти, вдруг из-за спины послышались торопливые шаги и мерный шелест Стикс перекрыл знакомый голос:</p>
<p>– Хэй, а я и не заметил тебя.</p>
<p>Танатос прикрыл лицо ладонью, чувствуя, как щёки темнеют от крови.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>